Kitaria owns Lockhart
by Velvet Pussycat
Summary: Lockhart has a brush with one of the sassiest Slytherin students in the school. Just a bit of a Snape vs Lockhart kinda deal. enjoy. it's meant to be funny. reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Professor Lockhart cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He said as Kitaria Vance and Marcus Flint parted and Kitaria turned to walk into the classroom. Kitaria looked up at him and glared at him. "You're late. This is your only warning, if you're late for any other classes I will-"

"Shut your trap you prissy git I have a pass." Kitaria said as she walked up to Lockhart's desk.

"What did you just call me?" Lockhart said offended.

"A prissy git." Kitaria replied as she sat in her seat next to Draco. She put her feet on her desk and put a piece of gum in her mouth.

Lockhart raised his eyebrows at her and read the late note. It was from one of the people he disliked most in this school. Professor Severus Snape.

"You have no right to call me a prissy git." Lockhart said after he finished reading the note.

"Yea, um I do. It says at the bottom of the note. Professor Snape asked me to call you that for him."

Lockhart looked at the note again. "Well it is isn't it? I guess we'll just start class after I give you this detention."

Kitaria quickly stood up. "What detention?"

"This detention for disrupting my class." He said as he handed her a detention slip. "Now please sit down and let me teach."

Kitaria sat down in disbelief and crumpled up the detention notice that Lockhart handed to her. "I'm not going to this. I have practice all week."

"We'll talk after class." Then he started to teach.

Professor Lockhart waited for the last of students to leave the classroom before he could start yelling at Kitaria. She had been late to his class that he just had and had interrupted the first 15 minutes of it. She deliberately embarrassed him in front of his students, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into my class late, and embarrassing me like that?!"

Kit thought for a second and then spoke, "I'm Kitaria Vance and I had the right to deliberately embarrass you in front of your students because it was written on my pass from Professor Snape to do so. If you have any problems with that please discuss them with him. I am not going to your detention, nor do I plan to go to any of the several other detentions I know that you will be giving me this year. If you have any problems with that, you may speak with Professor Snape about that also. Have a good day."

And with that said, Kitaria stood up with her bag and strode out of the room towards the Slytherin common room. Professor Lockhart was left mouth wide open and speechless in the middle of his room with Kitaria's detention still in his hand.

At dinner that night Kitaria was talking with Marcus Flint over some spiced pumpkin juice when she noticed Professor Snape walking in her direction with Professor Lockhart in close pursuit. Snape mouthed "Come with me." in Kitaria's direction and she had no choice but to follow. They ended up in Professor Snape's office in the dungeons.

"I have heard about your experience with Professor Lockhart, Kitaria." Snape said as he closed the door. She nodded. "I have to say, I was very pleased when Lockhart here came to me with the news."

"She has deliberately embarrassed me in front of my class and deliberately ignored my instructions on her detentions." Lockhart interrupted.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I believe I was talking with Kitaria not you."

"But the reason we came here was to speak about Kitaria's misbehavior in my class today."

"I recall that I gave her a pass to arrive late to your class and at the bottom of the pass I gave her permission to call you a prissy git."

"Yes that is what I would like to talk to you about!"

Snape and Kit looked at Lockhart as if he were absolutely nuts.

"You are abusing your powers as a professor in this school and you are using them as a personal tool to insult me with!"

"Any other complaints Professor?"


	2. Chapter 2

After Kit's experience in Professor Snape's office with the High and Mighty Professor Lockhart, she decided it was time to get down and dirty. Well, down and dirty meaning being the same person she always has been, a witty, hormonal, egotistic little brat.

Kit opened her eyes the next morning to the sound of something hitting her dorm room door. She groaned, turned over and tried to go back to sleep. The banging continued. She looked at the clock as it chimed 7 o'clock and still the banging pursued. Sliding out of bed she noticed she was the only one in the room, which gave her a nasty feeling that she was missing something important.

She walked to the door, which shuddered with every bang and whipped it open. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she screamed.

"YOU!" The person who was throwing a quaffle at the door replied.

Kit smiled at the realization of whose voice it was.

"Are you coming down here to say good morning or are we just going to yell at each other?"  
She ran down the stairs and jumped into the awaiting arms of the Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain. He hugged her close and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you, Marcus!"

"I can tell!" Marcus said as he let her down.

"Are you ready for practice?"

"Pre-season already?"

"Oh yes darling, pre-season already." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Kit looked up at Marcus with a raised eyebrow. "So what do I get for waking up at 7 o'clock?"

Marcus smiled and from beneath his cloak he pulled out a box full of chocolate chip cookies. Kit slowly took the box, quickly pecked Marcus on the cheek and then ran upstairs. Marcus grinned and shook his head.

Five minutes later Kit ran back down into Marcus' arms, clothed in her green Quidditch robes. Marcus smiled.

"Green is definitely one of your best colors."

Kit laughed. "One of my best? What's my best then?" She asked as they walked out into the dungeon hallway.

Marcus grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

Kit laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

As they reached the Quidditch field they stopped and stared confusedly at the teachers standing before them. A very unpleasant looking Professor Snape stood, arms crossed next to a cheery looking Professor Lockhart.

Marcus looked down at Kit and smiled. "What did you do now?"

"It's a long story…" Kit said as she let go of his hand and walked towards the professors.

"Good morning, Kitaria." Professor Snape said as she got closer.

"Good morning Sir." Kit replied. "What brings you and Professor Git out this early?"

Professor Snape grinned. "I have had a lengthy conversation with Professor Lockhart and we have come to an agreement about your detentions."

"Wait a minute, you're siding with him? I told you I wasn't going to any of them."

"Calm down please. Professor Lockhart got Professor Dumbledore involved so we must do this the… legal way."

Kit raised both eyebrows.

"As long as you behave in my class and don't show up late for the next 3 weeks, I will forget that the first day ever happened. But if you are late or you do misbehave it is a weeks' worth of detentions for you."

"Are you serious? How is that fair?"

"Professor Lockhart and I have agreed that since you are my star chaser, your detentions will be served after Quidditch practice has finished."

"Oh." Kit sighed. "Thanks Prof, and I guess you too Professor Lockhart."

Lockhart raised an eyebrow and made his way up to the castle, leaving Kit and Snape to talk.

"Please behave Kitaria." Professor Snape said with a look that said he was going to kill her if she didn't. Kit didn't acknowledge him, she was too busy giving the team the finger. "Kit!" He hissed. She stared at him blindly. "Do you ever pay attention?"

"Not really, why?"

"Behave." He turned and left.

Practice went as usual, Kit scoring most of the goals and giving their goalie tips to block almost every shot. By the time they ended practice it was almost ten and Kit was going to be late for her transfiguration class.


End file.
